It's all about location
by Enide Dear
Summary: <html><head></head>Angeal and Genesis is trying to find a new location to spice up their relation. But Genesis last idea might have gone out of hands.</html>


"The locker room?"

"Done it."

"The cafeteria?"

"Done it."

"Outdoors in the campus?"

"Done it."

"Backstage, on Loveless?"

"Done it?"

*Onstage*, on Loveless?"

"Fun, but we've already done it."

"How about here in our very own, very comfortable bed?" Angeal tried with very little hope of success.

"I am going to take that as a very bad joke, darling." Genesis sighed and put his arm over his eyes. "Oh, this is so dull. We've had sex everywhere on two continents, and we can't get leave to go elsewhere for months." Laid out on bed, the two Soldiers sighed with boredom.

"We could go for Lazard's office again," Angeal suggested reluctantly.

"That is very thoughtful of you, love, but we did that for my birthday. And then again for *your* birthday. Three times makes a habit and I detest habits. There must be somewhere left on ShinRa grounds that we haven't…. " Suddenly Genesis sat up, a very wicked grin spreading slowly over his face. "Oh darling I…."

"No." Angeal growled.

"What? But – "

"Just no, Gen!"

"But I haven't even said anything!" Genesis protested.

"You don't have to, I know that look on your face! Wherever it is, the answer is 'no'!" Angeal tried to bury is head under a pillow, but Genesis yanked it away, leaning over his lover with wicked delight.

"Sephiroth's private apartment." He purred.

"What? Absolutely not, Gen!" Aghast, Angeal stared up at the decadent thespian. "An office is one thing, but we can't and won't defile a fellow Soldier's private quarters! That would be totally without honor! A betrayal of friendship! A serious violation of trust!"

"Didn't he kick your ass in the training room again?" Genesis smirked.

Angeal blinked.

"You are right, it's on."

Two hours later and dressed in only ShinRa standard- issued bathrobes to cut down time, two perverts snuck around the corridor to Sephiroth's apartment. A key card flashed and the door beeped and opened.

"Where did you get the keys to Sephiroth's rooms anyway?" Angeal whispered, clutching his bathrobe. Oh, this was such a bad idea…which was what made it fun, of course.

"From Reno. He said he considered this pay back on Sephiroth for forcing Reno to tag along to Wutai during the last raid. Reno hates wutainese food." Genesis' eyes were glittering and his whole body was quivering with excitement and, oh Gods, he was all but oozing pheromones, something that might just be detectable to first Class Soldiers, but which hit Angeal's libido like a sledgehammer.

"How do I let you talk me into these things?" He muttered as they snuck inside and locked the door behind them.

"So that you'll have someone to blame for your naughty ideas, of course." Genesis snickered, eyeing the empty and meticulously cleaned apartment before shedding his bathrobe and throwing long legs around Angeal's waist. "So….the kitchen table or the sofa?"

"The bed." The bigger man growled, snuggling against the red-head's neck and quickly discarding his own robe. "He kicked my ass so bad today. I want total payback."

Genesis threw his head back and laughed with vicious delight and the two Soldiers made their stumbling, groping and kissing way into the bedroom, knocking over the bedside lamp and falling onto sheets that had been drawn straight to within an inch of their lives. They were quickly rumbled though as the two excited men started fumbling around for something more interesting and then….

The door opened.

Both men froze at exactly the same time, like deer caught in headlights; there were only one person who would have the keycard to Sephiroth's apartment after all and that was….Sephiroth.

"Goddess, he's going to kill us if he finds us here!" Genesis whispered and Angeal could only agree, frozen in terror.

There was the sound of leather boots and the floor and the unmistakable scent of rose and vanilla. The boots came closer and then…they stopped.

"He's found the bathrobes! Quick, we must hide!" Scrambling of the bed like quiet mice the two Soldier's scanned the room for somewhere to hide."The closet!"

The closet was a huge, oaken thing; by pushing a few leather robes aside they both fit and closed the door. Peeking through the keyhole, Genesis shivered.

"He's…sniffing. But he doesn't seem to have found us…what are you doing?!" He gasped as sword callused hands ran down his flanks.

"I am sorry," Angeal mumbled. "I'm just….really, really excited right now."

Blinking, Genesis realized that he was to. This was exactly the kind of naughty thrill he'd been looking for and, hell, if they were going to die anyway they might as well do so while having the best sex of their lives.

They fumbled, groped and gasped quietly while the Demon of Wutai prowled his own apartment, looking for the intruders. It was hasty and uncomfortable, and just soo good. But it didn't last long. It couldn't last long, if they wanted to get out.

"Alright, I have an idea." Genesis panted quietly in the closed confines. "Remember Tamlin fortress? We do it the same way. I go first, but be fast or he'll see us!"

"But I…" Angeal started, but it was already too late. Genesis had opened the door and was sprinting over the bedroom. He crashed right through the super secure glass window and plummeted down. Angeal could only follow.

"But are they *safe*?" A chairman asked and Lazard forced another smile. It always came back to that question.

"I assure you that the First Class Soldiers are as mental stable as anyone in here." So not much, he thought to himself but of course didn't say out loud.

"Director Lazard, they are genetically engineered superwarriors, possessing powers far beyond anyone else." Another chairman said. "What is to stop them if they…lose their minds?"

"Look, it is one thing to have them in Wutai, but here –" another man waved at the air conditioned conference room with its plush chairs and polished walnut table running down the length. "- it is another matter."

"Every mental evaluation and psychological tests show that ShinRa's First Class Soldiers are as stable and mentally safe as they were before the tests begun. Besides, they are gown men. They're not going to use their powers for simple pranks…."

The window to the 65 floor conference room, located just beneath Sephiroth's own apartment, exploded in millions of shards. There was the sound of inhumanly quick naked feet on the walnut table, a chairman yelped as he was accidently pushed over, and then the door slammed open and shut.

The whole thing couldn't have taken more than a fraction of a second. Those who didn't blink got a blurry impression of naked skin, red hair and black and then it was all gone.

Lazard didn't blink.

"What the Hell was that?!" The chairmen tried to pick themselves up from the floor.

Lazard sighed and put his hands on his forehead.

"Oh, that was fun!" Giggling and snickering, Genesis lay panting on their own bed, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"That's one way of describing it." Angeal grumbled as he lay just as exhausted next to him.

"Admit it, you loved every second." Purring, Genesis crawled up on his lover, but suddenly his face fell.

"Gen? What's wrong?" Angeal stroke his thighs.

"It's just….what could possibly top this? Where could we possibly get this thrill again?" Deflated he lay down on top of Angeal.

"Oh, I don't know….Heidggers apartment? Scarlets? Old man Shinra?" Angeal couldn't help but smirk as he felt Genesis quiver with excitement at each name. He didn't think they'd run out of exciting places for a long time.

Suddenly Genesis sat up and his face was even more wicked than before.

"Tseng's apartment," he purred.

"Oh, hell no." Angeal groaned and slapped a hand over his face.

But he knew he'd give in to it, sooner or later. Genesis had a way of convincing him, after all.

Comments makes me happy! Faves without comments makes me upload elsewhere.


End file.
